


New Message From @redwinedr1nker

by CookieDoughMe



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, LLF Comment Project, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Post-series, this is basically the results of my brain processing the events of the final episode and coming to a conclusion that allows me to not be annoyed at it.





	New Message From @redwinedr1nker

It was the end of the day in New York, when a man occasionally known as Teddy Winters logged into a rarely used Twitter account to send a private message. The account was anonymous, had no profile photo or previous tweets and provided no information at all except for its @redwinedr1nker username. He typed  **[ the suit came to see me today ]** , hit  _ Send _ and began running through a to do list in his head.

-

After a glamourous night out in Paris, a man in an exquisitely tailored vintage suit let himself into his top floor apartment and held the door open for the stylishly dressed woman who followed him. He hung his hat on the waiting hat stand and she opened the doors to the balcony as he selected a bottle of wine. He sat down next to her at the table with a view over the city and his phone beeped with a notification.

He smiled when he read it, and tapped a quick reply from his own dedicated Twitter account, @newyorkskylin3:  **[ finally ]** . He poured the wine and they toasted the city and the view, and then something else occurred to him and he added another message,  **[ you got the wine to him? ]**

-

In an apparently disused warehouse in New York, the man more often known as Mozzie read both replies and shook his head.  _ Yes Neal _ , he said to himself (though not out loud, because who knows when the walls have ears),  _ I know we didn't think it would take him quite this long to get over you enough to come see me, but leaving a bottle of wine on a man's door step is hardly the most complicated aspect of this plan of yours. _

He typed a reply,  **[ yes, I have not forgotten the plan. And I checked the camera at the shipping container is still transmitting. You've got the link ]** , and then turned back to the numerous other online conversations he was conducting as he put various plans into action. He sent messages to a couple more people, then remembered something and sent another one to Paris,  **[ they called the baby Neal you know ]**

-

Neal was not often lost for words but he had not seen that coming. He turned the screen towards her for Sarah to read. “Jesus,” she replied, shocked. That seemed a fair reaction to him and he typed it as his next reply,  **[ Jesus ]** .

-

Back in New York, Mozzie laughed.  **[ cute tho he is, that seems unlikely ]** , he typed.

-

Neal showed Sarah that reply as well, and joked that he had finally found a conspiracy theory that Mozzie wasn't prepared to believe in.  **[ ok so are you on your way? ]** he sent.

-

Mozzie replied to and closed down a couple of other chat windows, then responded to Neal,  **[ couple of things I need to finish up here first. See you in a few weeks. How's your wine collection looking? ]**

-

Neal shook his head with a fond and slightly exasperated smile.  **[ Well enough stocked to cope with your arrival ]** he typed.  **[ Get yourself over here, there's someone I want you to meet. ]**

Neal and Sarah had been discussing this for a while. A friend of a friend of a colleague of Sarah's. A woman as likely as Mozzie to conduct a conversation by quoting classic literature, she was a sculptor with an intense interest in early 20th century science fiction, and after every time they saw her, one of them would turn to the other and say,  _ Her and Mozzie would really get on well together. _

-

Mozzie didn't have all this detail at this point of course, but he knew Neal well and he could read between the lines. He typed a reply: **[ intriguing ]**

-

Neal laughed and read the reply to Sarah as he typed a response:  **[ that was her reaction when I told her about you. We'll take you both for lunch at the best boulangerie in town ]**

-

Mozzie shrugged to himself. That was probably a reasonable plan, but all things said and done, it wasn't the most exciting suggestion he could think of.  **[ ok ]** he typed,  **[ And what will we do after lunch? ]**

-

Neal looked out over the Paris cityscape for a moment before he replied.  **[ whatever we like :) ]**

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created with the aim of improving communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates all forms of positive feedback (no matter how long ago this fic was posted), including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Incoherent keyboard-smash comments as a sign of enthusiasm
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Questions
>   * Anything you'd like to see more of (including requests for recommendations of similar works)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> The LLF Project also has a Comment Builder here. You do not need an account to comment.
> 
> This author typically replies to comments, however if for any reason you would rather not receive a reply, just include #whisper in your comment and I'll leave you be:)
> 
> Or, come chat on tumblr (cookiedoughmeagain) or Twitter (CookieDoughYou)


End file.
